gaaracarsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carson
Carson William "Living Corpse" Rose '''(December 29th) is an American YouTuber who occasionally makes comedy based videos with his friends, or by himself, on the Gaaracarson channel. He along with his friend Caleb, are both the two original members of the Original Gaaracarson channel and the creators of the original formation, Money Rollers. Self-described as unsympathetic, anti-social, humorless, and lazy but is still typically seen by others as the group leader regardless. His channel normally follows a pattern of being on hiatus for one or two years then posting multiple videos before starting another hiatus. However, a few videos do slip by every once in a while. The channel's most recent comeback from hiatus was also the biggest one after five videos were posted in the span of one month and three more are revealed to be in production. '''Aliases: * Bones (By: Caleb) * Bungling Idiot (By: The Witch) * Carlson (By: Caleb) * G-List Editor (By: Self) * Get Away From Me (By: The Witch, women) * Good Guy Carson (By: "They") * Jarlson (By: Caleb, self-used as an alias during The Citadel Arc) * Living Corpse (By: Self, very commonly. Occasionally others) * Living Groove (By: Self as a joke due to his love of jazz music) * Oh, God, Please Eat Something '(By: Teachers, friends, anyone) * '''Science Facility Escapee '(By: Self as a joke, Blaze) * '''Sociopath (By: Steven) Appearance Before The War: Start of The Series: Near exclusively wore his gray hoodie with everything else interchangeable. His hair ended above his eyebrows and his eyes were always visible. Also, at this point in time, he made an effort to shave as often as possible; A habit not present after The War. Rachis Arc: Following the events of the Rachis Arc, the occasional bandage-wrap can be seen under his shirt after receiving an accidental hit from Blaze. Bloody Days Arc: Following the events of the Bloody Days Arc, his arms can be seen bandaged under his jacket sleeve and the pain causes him to shake uncontrollably. Though, of course, this is never addressed directly. Ethnocentric Arc: Following the events of the Ethnocentric Arc, Carson is slightly closer to a living skeleton due to being locked up in a hospital. Beginning with this arc, his eyes get bags which continue to darken throughout the series. Убийство Arc: Following the events of the Убийство Arc, his glasses are slightly cracked due to the wind from Blaze's hair when they are out on the ocean with Hayden. Also, the scar seen in later arcs on his left hand is received towards the middle of chapter two when one of The Witch's Lackeys ambush him. Sweater Weather Arc: During and following the events of the Sweater Weather Arc for a few arcs, the skin on his neck is slightly redder after getting stained with the intruders blood. Appearance After The War: *To be added later* Equipment: * Camcorder(White)- Camera unique in the regard that it is capable of recording Blaze as well as Fort Wallace. It is always on Carson and thus presumably destroyed upon death, however it's destruction is not specifically confirmed. ** The camcorder does survive the alternate timeline but gets replaced by a newer version. It is unknown what becomes of it once the new one is acquired. * Flamingo Hat- It's neck is broken but is worn regardless. The hat survives till the end of the series in both timelines. * Glasses- Slightly increases vision but still leaves it below average. During the events of the series- especially The War Arc- they got heavily scratched and were not replaced until shortly before his death where they are destroyed anyway. ** In the alternate timeline, they get destroyed like normal. Instead of replacing them a second time, Carson resorts to contacts but eventually gets a new pair for the final arc of the series. * Hoodie- Light weight jacket with a hood, doesn't restrict any movement or speed. Worn when scouting the enemy or as casual attire. After Carson swaps to the M65, it is never seen worn again. ** In the alternate timeline, Carson goes back to wearing this as the dress shirts and M65 remind him of The Witch. It eventually gets destroyed and Carson goes without a jacket before going back to his M65 towards the end of the series. * Jarl's Dress Shirts- Raises the users Charisma by .01%, one is worn right before The War arc and Carson swaps to the M65. They aren't seen again until Carson begins flirting with The Witch and they eventually become what he wears in death. ** In the alternate timeline, Carson wears the shirts as normal through flirting with The Witch and then burns them following her betrayal as they reminded him of her. * M65 field jacket(w/hood)- Allows Carson to store various items within the jackets many pockets as well protect him from the rain. Slightly restricts his speed as well as movement due to being thicker than the previous jacket. First seen at the start of the War Arc and is continuously seen afterwards. The jacket was destroyed shortly before The Witch lured him away to kill him. ** In the alternate timeline, the jacket is not destroyed but is hidden at the top of a closet as Carson grieves. Once he is over The Witch, the jacket makes its return for the last few arcs and is ultimately what Carson ends the series wearing. * Tuxedo- Occasionally worn, no particular benefits arise from it. The Tuxedo was stolen when Fort Wallace was invaded and never seen again in either timeline. * Witch's Phylacterium- Gift from The Witch. When equipped by Carson, all his stats are raised by 10% and he gains a 75% chance of surviving a lethal blow. Provides the polar-opposite affects if equipped by anyone else. The effects of the gift were nullified by The Witch whenever she decided to kill Carson. Before dying, Carson broke it apart out of spite in front of The Witch and rolled the pieces at her. ** This event transpires as normal in the alternate timeline but without Carson dying. After rolling the pieces of the gift back to The Witch, he is hurt that she visually does not seem to care at all and it is left behind when Carson escapes. Following this, The Witch takes back ownership of the pieces and remakes the gift, later attempting to give it back to Carson but he denies it and it is either kept or recycled. Weapons: * His Own Bones-''' Multi-purpose maneuvers, his bones are sharp enough to cause Andy pain while also being dense enough to block a frivolous Blaze. Alternatively, his bones can also be used as a distractive maneuver using an ability known as "'''Skeletal Eclipse" which is currently Blazes only known weak-point. * MacGuffin Pouch- Pouch filled with concentrated mana that is carried on his belt-line. It was used during the Polleo Arc when Carson massacred The Bandits. Each sphere of mana inside the pouch is similar but have different affects based on their color. ** Green Sphere- Creates sudden gust of winds full of sharp razors that can cut bone. ** Orange Sphere- Rapidly expands and releases flames hot enough to cremate a living body. ** Pink Sphere- Shields the user, and up to two others, for a maximum three hours when activated. ** Red Sphere- Creates explosions upon impact; Can also be planted as a mine. * Pry Bar- '''Carried around for unknown personal purposes. Mostly used when he is on his own, rarely used when paired up in the ABC Formation. * '''Rubber Bands- Thick rubber bands carried in bulk. Due to their size/thickness, and Carson's abnormally long fingers, they can be fired at a rate slightly slower than that of a revolver with force between a bb gun and a weak handgun. This is done by pinching the band to his palm using his little finger and wrapping it around his hand to be placed on his index finger. However, as Carson has a terrible aim, they are hardly ever used. Attributes: * Blood of The Living Corpse(生きてる死体の血液)- Having inherited it, Carson has access to certain odd abilities and attributes. Because of this blood inheritance, Carson has a unique bone structure from the average human. ** Limit Breaker(限界突破)- Before accounting any other ability or attribute, raises all stat caps by 25% ** Pale Skin(薄い肌)- Caused by the influence of the Living Corpse Bloodline, Carson has immunity to tans and sunburns while also having a slight resistance to hot weather. Another effect of the bloodline is that his skin acts as a de facto mirror allowing Carson to blind enemies, signal comrades, and create fire by using the suns ultraviolet rays. *** While Carson is capable of activating the mirror without restriction, his resistance to heat decreases during extended periods of time. (As revealed in the Depot Days 2017 video.) ** Shade(冥闇)- Rare bloodline attribute. The user is targeted by an enemy last if in a group and they are 50% less likely to be noticed at all when alone. ** Speed/Agility(速度/敏速)- Due to the unique bone structure Carson possesses, he is able to move at higher speeds than the average person. The full extend of this speed is unknown but it can be confirmed that both Andy and Blazes speed surpasses his own. ** Senses(感覚)- Not including Sight(視力) or Sound(音) Carsons senses are heightened to a certain degree. However, none of the remaining senses are particularly higher than the other, and none of them can rival Andy or Blaze alone. ** Durability(耐久性)- Hardly as great as The Great Wall of Diabeetus himself, but his unique bone structure gives him a much higher durability than the average person. Also, as this ability affects everything, including his entrails, it is much harder to injure Carsons internal organs. Unlike the majority of attributes shared between the ABC Formation, this one actually has Carson surpass Blaze in defensive capabilities. ** Death's Touch/Touch of Death(死のタッチ)- Due to the Living Corpse Bloodline, Carson can use his bones to shred a persons internal organs or tissue through their skin. It is not always visibly noticeable or felt, but is very effective and deadly. This ability has very little to no effect on certain defensive bloodlines''' but can still cause them pain whether or not any actual tearing occurred. *** Like Blaze's strength, '''Death's Touch can be toned down or up depending on what is necessary. Negative Attributes: * Luck(運)- Any 50/50 odd is instantly reshaped into an 70/30 in the opponents favor. * Memory(メモリー)- The user has a heavily restricted memory and frequently suffers from short-term memory loss. * Sight(視力)- Struggles to see large-font signs mere feet away from him, same but to a lesser extent with faces. Sight comprehension is lowered by 1/6 at all times. This number goes to 1/12 when Glasses are equipped. ** Reflexes(運動神経)- Due to the reduction of sight comprehension, Carson's reflexes are 1/12 slower than the average person. This number goes to 1/18 when Glasses '''are equipped. * '''Sound(音)- Hearing is reduced by 1/3 at all times, comprehension of audio heard is reduced by 1/6. * Smell(香り)- Horrible sense of smell requires powerful stench or pleasant fragrance in order to be detected. * Taste(味)- Strengthened taste-buds causes most flavors to be determined as rotten with few foods and drinks acting as an exception. Inherited through bloodline. Abilities: * Concentration(集中)- Passive. Critical rate is increased by 10% when not paired up in a formation. ** Also grants a resistance to Blaze's Madness(狂気), but still only applies when not paired in a formation. * Dual Support (デュアルサポート)- Passive ability. Both Carson and one other ally gain a 5% boost to damage output as well as defense when fighting in unison. * Endure(こらえる)- Activated ability. Similar to the passive ability Miracle, the user can survive an otherwise lethal attack by reducing it's damage by half. However, unlike Miracle, use of this ability requires prior activation and only has a 75% chance of success. * Fierce God Blow(鬼神の一撃)- Passive. When initiating combat, grants the user a 20% boost to their critical rate. * Foresight(先見)- Passive ability. The user automatically knows their opponents abilities and attribute upon first glance. * Gentle Blade(柔剣)- Activated ability with no timeout. Sacrifices 10% defense for 30% more agility. * Lone Wolf(一匹狼)- Passive. All stats are decreased by 20% when in three or more strangers line-of-sight, or 10% when there are two of them. * Memory Lapse(ドわすれ)- Activated. By forcefully deleting negative memories, the user is relieved of stress resulting in an increase of various stats. * Moonlight(つきのひかり)- Activated ability. The user can heal up to 5% of an allies health. This ability cannot be used on oneself, can only heal the same person once per 24 hours, and will only work at night. Unique ability in the regard that it is not Water-Magic as most other healing abilities are. * Muscle Drain(筋肉の吸収)- Passive ability, only takes affect when fighting with his bones. Due to the nature of his bones and the Killing Touch, as time goes on in combat, foes have their muscles torn apart from the inside. This results in a gradual loss of speed, stamina and strength. * Skeletal Eclipse(骨格食)- Special ability that only Carson is capable of activating. By forcing his bone against a hard surface he can create a devastatingly loud sound capable of deafening someone should they be too close. This can be done with the majority of his bones but is usually done with his elbows, shins, ankles, or even his spine. However, heat is constantly generated in the process and if used too long, that area of Carson's skin begins to melt off. ** Taking advantage of this, Carson is able to produce heat generated kicks or punches capable of branding another persons skin. ** This ability is known to cause seizures to those nearby. * Spite(うらみ)- Passive. The user does 5% more damage when attacking a foe not yet alerted to their presence. * Swagger(いばる)- Passive, but only when the Flamingo-Hat is equipped. The user has their dapper increased by 20% but we're not sure how this is useful in anyway for combat. * Trigger Happy(トリガーハッピー)- Passive ability. When fighting with a gun, usually acquired from Steven, reload and fire-rate are increased by 10% but accuracy is decreased by 10% * Underdog(下剋上)- Passive. When fighting an opponent stronger than himself, Carson receives a 10% bonus to both his dodge and hit rate. Pre-Timeskip: Drifting Cloud, Silent Darkness Arc: First appears during the first chapter, the prologue, as he messes around with his inherited Bone Bloodline. He is then seen again in the second chapter as a pirate alongside Caleb but the two are, in reality, both drunk on whisky. While mentioned in the third chapter, he is the only member of The Five Horsemen to not appear. Rachis Arc: The ABC Formation go to the Depot Days festival which Carson films on his camcorder while Andy and Blaze continue to calmly bicker throughout. During the second chapter, after Blaze breaks a man's arm while arm-wrestling, Carson suggest that Andy and Blaze just do some strength challenges and drop their argument. This proposition is ignored and they decide to fight anyway but the police show up before it can begin. While skedaddling back to Fort Wallace with the two of them, Carson calls in Hayden for backup whom doesn't arrive until the end of the arc when Andy and Blaze mutually decide to fight on the other side of The Portal. Bloody Days Arc: Carson and Hayden tag along as Andy and Blaze go through The Portal ''and the four of them journey across the ocean before stumbling across a near-deserted island with only a military of unknown affiliation stationed there, as well as The Witch. They are comically seen throughout the start of Andy and Blaze's battle, dodging debris and shards of crumbled boulders. Hayden suggest that they just let the two fight and tire each other out, which Carson agrees, and the two of them go back through ''The Portal ''only to return the next day and find the fight still ongoing. They then spend the next several hours on a distant island watching and waiting but the battle never slows down and the island begins to take more and more damage. Finally after three days and nights, Carson and Hayden go and intervene but the islands military shows up at the same time and makes it the scene of a four-way deadlock. During the massive battle both Carson and Hayden got heavily injured and needed hospitalization for the next several following arcs, the island gets completely destroyed but barely hangs above the ocean top, and the military is wiped out. '''Ethnocentric:' Both Carson and Hayden are recovering in the hospital after the events of the previous arc while Carson feels bad that he called Hayden in. However, Hayden says that it is fine as without him the battle may of still been continuing with Carson dead. Hesitantly agreeing, he stops talking throughout the arc and refuses to make eye contact with anyone. Carson is briefly mentioned here and there, but not seen, for another four arcs. Just Another Game of Shōgi Arc: Reappearing again after four arcs of absence, Carson shows up towards the end of the arc whenever Andy, Blaze, Hayden, and Steven leave Fort Wallace to go check him out of the hospital. By this point in time, his mind is stable but he is still hesitant to talk. The five of them go back to Fort Wallace imitatively afterwards and Carson goes along with Blaze and Hayden through The Portal to investigate the identity and/or power of the entity known as The Witch. Death: Carson leaves the group and chases whom he believes to be his former friend. The figure leads him deep into a familiar forest still stained with blood. Unable to figure out where his friend had gone, Carson gives up and turns back to return to the group when he runs into The Witch. He is happy to see her but is offset when she speaks cold- even by her usual Witch standards. Not wanting a dark thought in the back of his mind to be true, he shakes it off and avoids confrontation. The Witch suggest that they head further into the forest to track down Andy. Thinking himself a fool, and realizing Andy is dead and gone, Carson grows increasingly suspicious of The Witch but 'agrees' to go with her anyway. After a while of walking, Carson draws a knife to protect himself but fails to use it when The Witch turns around and impales his sternum with Icicle Magic. Carson raises his knife and lunges at The Witch but his mind is invaded with all the memories they shared and he stops, then drops the knife. Unwilling to fall, or hurt his friend, Carson grabs The Witch's arms and uses Light Magic to seal her magic and render her a normal human. As soon as the sealing is complete, he drops to his knees, coughs blood, and then falls face first into the dirt. While down, he takes out The Witch's Phylacterium and breaks it apart in front of her before rolling the parts to her feet as a final jab. His last thoughts are how hurt he was that she did not care and that is the last thing he sees before perishing. Quotes: With Andy and Blaze during the Rachis Arc(Depot Days video): Andy: "I mean-- Look at Carson, look at Carson!" (drenched in sweat): "My resistance to heat ONLY works for short periods of time; Pale Skin does not take affect when I'm outside for hours!" Blaze: "We've been here for thirty minutes." Andy: "Yeah!" Carson: "It feels like hours! This is the longest I've ever been outside my house!" '(Silent laugh) '"I go to school, that's not true..." ------- With Blaze during the Russian Driver Character Arc: Blaze: "Hey, look at the exit ramp. There's that fat ginger from school." Carson: "Again? Last time I saw him, he was walking out in front of my car." Blaze: "Why didn't you just run him over?" Carson: "Dude, it is a Prius. Even if I did run him over, he is just going to sprain his ankle." ------- With The Witch during the A Day For Tea Arc: Carson: "I like macaroni, but I am also macarlonely, I-- Erm, need to work on that one a little more." Witch: "Bad puns." Carson: "Pshaw. But, you see, I bet you still liked it. Got anything better?" Witch: "...I find puns quite... unpheasant." Carson: "I don't know. Not quite leaving me pheasantly surprised yet." Witch: "Don't get too cocky." Carson: "Hey, but I'm still eaglelly anticipating your puns!" Witch: "Joking aside... No more puns." Carson: "Aw, puffin already?" Witch "...Did you want to fight or not?" Carson: "All right, all right. Don't go!" ------- During the Papers of The Lost Arc: "Someone just tried to jump off the balcony during lunch." "What?! Who?! Why?! Do they know how nasty those floors are?" ------- "Another solid step in the right direction. Perhaps, I am getting the hang of this?" -Used during the Incendium Arc. "Blegh" "Christ." -Said either calmly or shouted abruptly. Most frequently used around Blaze or Steven. "Have a poppin' Halloween." -Said whilst drinking pop. "Heh. This drowning sensation. Could it be animosity?" '-Referring to The Witch. '"I just cannot fathom why is all. Why, if you have the power yourself, use another? If you desire an outcome so greatly than why leave it to someone else to see it through? ...Of course, that is just my opinion on the matter." '-Regarding The Witch to Steven. '"I was excited when my doctor told me I was super artistic, but then he told me about my hearing problem."-Context unavailable "If you need a G-List Editor, you know where to find me. I may not have the skills to edit videos but at least I have the experience of not having skill for a long time; As opposed to Joe Shmoe who just opened up Windows Movie Maker for the first time last night, anyway. After Effects for the win!" '-Description of his own use found on the channel. '"It's been lovely." -Finishing off an opponent, also commonly used as a 'goodbye.' And, most recently, his final words. "It's whatever." "Jesus, dude..." '-Commonly after hearing something inappropriate from Steven. '"Just because there are a lot of people, that does not mean they are not all garbage." "La da da da da da..." -Casually hummed whilst being attacked during the Убийство Arc and then again later when mourning Andy's death. Described as the tune of a sociopath by Steven. "Let's dance." -First used during his battle with the bandits. Returned again later when confronting Tyler. "Oh, god!" '-Mostly when in ''The Blazemobile. '''"Ready when you are." -Temporary alliance with The Witch during the Citadel Arc. "Well, hello there! ...Heh. Suppose 'hello' does nothing to suit this occasion." '-Striking down Tonius, the bandit leader. '"Whoa-- Uh-- I like the smell of your eyes." -Attempting to flirt. "Who cares?" -Commonly said pessimistic line. Carson's Battles: * Carson VS. Andy (Draw; Mutually canceled) * Carson VS. Blaze (Loss; Defeated; Caved in sternum) * Carson & Hayden VS. Andy & Blaze (Draw; Fled) * Carson & Hayden VS. Island Military (Draw; Fled) * Blaze, Carson & Hayden VS. Witch's Lackeys (Win; Personally passed out from exhaustion but was carried to victory by Blaze) * Carson VS. Blaze 2 (Loss; Knocked out with magic) * Carson VS. The Witch (Loss; Surrendered before the battle began.) * Carson VS. The Bandits (Win; Massacred without being noticed) * Carson VS. Tonius (Win; Ambushed and killed) * Carson VS. The Witch 2 (Stalemate; Killed) Trivia: * At the start of the series he was commonly represented with the color red, however he gradually switches to green and then eventually purple where he remains. He is the only person to have done so both once and twice. * Throughout the series, he shows displays both insomnia and hypersomnia. ** The majority of his insomnia is after the war while the hypersomnia is before, however both conditions transpire across the board. * Many of his quotes, particularly the exclamatory statements, are direct or indirect nods towards religion. Regardless of this fact, Carson himself is an Atheist. * He has an allergy to coffee, vegetation, and just outside in general. * Despite all of his known negative attributes, he managed to kill all of the bandits by himself in a depressed state- Only getting noticed by the final surviving bandit, the leader Tonius. * On Xbox "Gaaracarson" is his gamer-tag, however he apparently no longer plays Xbox. * Carson is mentioned to be the youngest of three. * All of the video editing done on the Gaaracarson channel is done by Carson. ** Though, according to himself, he is not very good at it. * He considers himself humorless despite more-or-less running a comedy channel. Also, it has been stated that he favors darker humor- A trait shared with Steven. ** As revealed in the A Day for Tea Arc when talking to The Witch, he also likes puns. Something The Witch herself hates. *** Had the series not been canceled by the creator, Carson would have survived much longer and would have only been betrayed and not killed when he was. Released notes reveal that he would have grown to despise puns following The Witch's betrayal, but grow fond of them once again at the end of the series when he finally manages to get over her. * While calling himself anti-social: He managed to take a main role of an entire classroom project (even becoming their editor) and has eleven+ members for his channel. * In the original storyboard before the series got canceled, when he survives The Witch's betrayal, Carson temporarily becomes a heavy alcoholic only sobering up for the last few arcs. * While not as offensive as Blaze, or as defensive as Andy, Carson covers both grounds by using his bones. ** In a test-of-ability, the group members punched Andy in the back. It is unknown how powerful Carson is, but his bony knuckles managed to make Andy feel pain; It did not however move him as Blaze did. *** While accidental, Carson has also damaged Blaze in the past. * Beginning with the A Day For Tea Arc, and ending with the Bloodlines Bewitched Arc, he had a tendency of flirting with The Witch.